


Don't Touch My Brother

by Kiara0325 (Barbequisha0927)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Murder, Rape, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbequisha0927/pseuds/Kiara0325
Summary: Allen comes home with a bruised face. Matt is not happy.





	Don't Touch My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing that came to me in the middle of the night.  
> There is not a thing in this story that I condone.  
> I own none of the characters.  
> Enjoy

Allen hurried into the dorm that he shared with his brother. His head was down as he crept through the living room and past the kitchen. _Shit. How am I supposed to hide this?_ Alfred was only down the hall from his room and so far, he hadn't heard any sign of another conscious being in the house. He quickly ducked into his room and closed the door quietly behind him.  _Yes!_  
“Hello, Allen,” _No!_ He turned around to find Matt sitting on his bed, arms crossed and face looking for an explanation, “Any reason for you to be getting home at one o'clock in the morning?”  
Allen kept his head down, “Uh… no. Not really. Just got a little side-tracked that's all. It was nice of you to wait up for me, but I'm really tired so goodnight.” Allen tried to walk past him, but Matt grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
“What the fuck happened to your face?” There was a huge purple bruise over his eye, which was half-swelled shut. Matt's face was coated in worry and anger.  
“I was just playing baseball and one slugged me in the eye. I don't wanna come home earlier ‘cause I knew you'd make fun of me.” Allen told his lie without faltering like he practiced it hundreds of times. Probably because he did. Matt looked at him, not convinced by his words.  
“So, you were out at one in the morning, playing baseball in your favorite skirt? The skirt that you freak out if it gets a spec of dirt on it because the material gets messed up if it gets wet?” Matt grabbed Allen's cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye.  
“Uh… yeah?” Allen tried looking anywhere but at Matt, which was hard to do with only one good eye and Matt’s face being a few inches away.  
“Don't lie to me, Allen. What happened to your face?”  
“Uh…,” Allen’s eyes started to water, “Luciano,” was the only name he could croak out before tears streamed down his face. Matt's grip on his face tightened for a second before he let go, storming out of the room.  
___________________________________  
A hard fist knocked on the apartment door. There was a pause, then the knocking continued. Another pause. Matt lifted his boot and kicked down the door. He walked straight to the bedroom, where Luciano was peacefully sleeping.  
“Wake the fuck up,” Matt yelled at him before hitting him with his hockey stick.  
“Ow. What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Did you put your hands on my brother?”  
“What?”  
“My brother. Did you put your hands on him?”  
Luciano thought for a second before smiling, “Oh yeah. Allen. That's the only one of my bitches who I could punch in the face and he’ll still suck my dick like a vacuum. You know, he actually tried to break up with me, the bitch.”  
Matt raised his stick again and bashed him in the head with it, leaving a welt on his forehead.  
“Get on your knees.” Matt tossed his stick to the side.  
“The fuck? No.”  
“I wasn't asking, bitchshit,” Matt grabbed Luciano out of the bed and threw him to the ground. He pulled down the waist of his sweatpants, exposing his dick to the world.  
“Hey! What the fuck! Put it away,” Luciano tried to get up, but Matt grabbed his hair and forced it towards his penis.  
“Suck it, bitch. If you bite, I'll cut yours off and fuck you with it.”  
Luciano kept his jaw clenched, while Matt tried to force his dick into his mouth. Matt, tired of fighting him, pinched Luciano’s nose, making it harder to breathe. Luci unclenched his jaw a little bit, but that was all Matt needed to pry his mouth open. Matt forced his penis through the opening and fucked Luciano’s face, holding him in place by the hair. Luci gagged on Matt's dick when it slammed against the back of his throat. Strings of slob hung from his balls when they slammed against his chin.  
Matt kept fucking Luciano's face until he felt a pressure building up in his core.  
“Swallow it,” was all the warning Luci got before Matt came down his threat. He took a step back and let Luci fall forward and choke on his cum for a few seconds. Matt walked over to grab his formerly deposited hockey stick and swung it at Luciano. He kept swinging his stick,each swing landing deeper into his skull. Blood was flowing freely, but Matt kept swinging until he was sure Luciano was dead.  
______________________________________  
The next morning, Matt woke up early to make breakfast for Allen and himself. Allen still wasn't making eye contact when he was handed a plate.  
The news was going on about some murder that had been discovered that morning. Al wasn't paying much attention, until he noticed something.  
“That's Luci’s apartment building.” He stated before looking at Matt.  
“Eat. Then put some ice on your eye,” was all he said in response.  
Allen smiled to himself before saying a quiet “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did I do?  
> Tell me what you think.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Bye!


End file.
